canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin
Benjamin is a fan-made character created for Sabrina1985's multi-fandom universe. He is the son of Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) and Raye "Sailor Mars" Hino (Sailor Moon). About him Benjamin is a mutant turtle/human hybrid who looks mostly like a miniature of his dad in appearance because he is a humanoid turtle who has a turtlish head and face, a hard beak-like ridge that runs along the upper part of his mouth, a lower jaw with a major overbite, yellow, brown, green, red, and white scales, emerald green skin, and a shell, while his mom's contributions are seen in the tuft of black hair on his head, brown eyes, human-style arms and legs, five fingers on each hand, and five toes on each foot. He is Raphael and Raye's son, who is just as hot tempered as his parents. Benjamin's best friend is his cousin, Kimberley. He always challenges Allison's leadership. He wears a red bandanna for an eyemask, red elbow pads, red knee pads, and a brown belt, and his weapons of choice are: a pair of sai daggers that can be combined to make a staff, turtle fist daggers, ninja stars, kama, the manriki, his shell that is hard as old chewing gum, and the training to have Olympic-level-athletic skills. During his early years of training, this radical crime-fighting humanoid karate reptile only used his fists to punch, feet to kick, and quip his way through battles to pulverize enemies of dimwitted rogues who are comical villains. Now, he is a ninja master who does a decent amount of fighting by using the deadly weapons in his belt to stab brutally intense and powerfully formidable villains. Just like his father, he decided to become self-trained in street fighting techniques such as using a 100 pound manhole cover disc to flatten anyone who tries to bring harm to his family. Benjamin is a moody, sarcastic, antisocial, and short-tempered turtle, who is not afraid to verbalize his ideas to others and his ideas are often contrary to or critical of others. He has a serious beef with everything and chooses a more carnivorous diet meant for the strongest of warriors with enough grams to increase his strength and muscle, so his all-time personal favorite protein packed pizza is shamelessly meaty: it has a cayenne and crushed red pepper crust, classic marinara tomato herb sauce with garlic, black pepper, and the Italian herbs oregano, parsley, and basil, a 3 cheese blend, Cajun grilled white meat chicken, red chili peppers, sliced spicy jalapeño peppers, sweet red onions, seasoned pepperoni, all-natural Italian sausage, hardwood smoked bacon, salami cured and seasoned with red pepper, anise, and fennel, meatballs made from seasoned pork and beef with onions, mushrooms, and breadcrumbs, slow-roasted ham, spicy seasoned crumbled beef, and spicy seasoned minced pork, along with a buffalo sauce flavored dry rub with an acceptable level of heat that has a tanginess to it, and a drizzle of a blend of sweet honey glaze and spicy sriracha red chilie sauce sprinkled on top of the pizza as it comes out of the oven. The reason why he resembles his father is because the turtle gene is the dominant one. Family Benjamin's family members are: Raphael (father) Raye (mother) Michaelangelo (uncle) Leonardo (uncle) Donatello (uncle) Mina (aunt) Amy (aunt) Hotaru (aunt) Kimberley (cousin) Allison (cousin) Seth (cousin) Friends Benjamin's friends include: Marcus, Wolf, Jr., Sara, Jon, Spike, Fang, Britney, Kendra, Jared, Tobias, Violet, Hershey, Butternut, Faith, Charity, Tanji, Mr. Average, Miss Babe, Snuppa, Jr., and Dezzera Enemies Benjamin also has a few enemies as well and they are: Jerica, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Psycho Beanie, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Burne, Vernon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Zedd, Wagbo, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Green Beauty, Dark Magic, Green Ice, Dark Heart, Poisin Ivy, Tanya, Skarlet, Mileena, Reptile, Kano, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Deceassus, Condor, Delio, Leech, Mary-Sue, Piggy, and Rude, Jr. The gallery of pictures Benjamin 2.png Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Green characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Hybrids Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Protagonists